Nicky Harper
Nicholas "Nicky" Harper is one of the Harper quadruplets and one of the four protagonist in Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. He's the last quad born. He's quiet and tries to stay out of trouble. Nicky is portrayed by Aidan Gallagher. Personality Nicky is the most quiet of the quads and tries to stay out of his sibling's shenanigans but unfortunately trouble always finds him. He is the most innocent of the quad but sometimes he comes up with some mischievous tricks. He loves and respects his cooking. Personality Nicky is the son of Anne Harper and Tom Harper. He's the last one born among the quadruplets, after Dawn, Dicky and Ricky. He tends to keep to himself and loves cooking. However, he still spends most of his time with his brothers and sister, which gets him in trouble with the rest. Nicky is quite submissive and often gives in and goes along with what the rest of the quad decides. Finding His Identity Being the youngest, Nicky sets himself apart from his siblings by coming of as innocent and a victim of circumstances. But being one of the quads means trouble is a given. In the "Pilot" episode, he tried to warn his siblings against fighting with chemicals during a chemistry experiment but Dawn shoved the itchy chemicals up Nicky's shirt. So, Nicky got in trouble with the rest of the quads for fighting in a chemistry lab. In "Remote Control Control," Nicky used his perceived innocence to get his brothers in trouble for fighting over TV remote - so that he can have the remote to himself. He played along with Ricky's plan to put Dicky and Dawn and trouble - but then he turned against Ricky by planting the remote in his pocket. Meanwhile, Nicky was preparing delicious breakfast for his parents. Unfortunately, their father had recorded the whole thing and proves that Nicky played the rest of the quads and acted all innocent. Nicky is still the most child-at-heart of the quads. In "The Quadfather," it was revealed that Nicky still believed that the quadfather was real even though his siblings had already figured out that it was their dad all along. In "The Quad-Test," he was the first one to give in contest and take back his security item. Being A Chef Nicky's favorite hobby is cooking. He is the best chef in the family and is proud of his work. He spends a lot of time in the kitchen cooking. Since Nicky is not as aggressive as his siblings, he usually uses his cooking to bribe others. In "Remote Control Control," he made anniversary breakfast for his parents to trick them into believing he was innocent. When Dawn's fake diary entry in "Diary of an Angry Quad" said that 2 of the brothers would turn against the other, Nicky baked Dawn's favorite muffins to bribe her into telling him if Ricky and Dicky were planning on destroying his most prized possession - a cooking pan. In "No Ifs, Ands, or But-ers," Nicky was the one that had to cook brunch for all the kids invited by the quads to "the garage." He felt outperformed when Madison invited the kids for an "all day breakfast." In the special, "Go Hollywood," Nicky's favorite reality show was a cooking show. In "The Tell-Tale Art," Nicky's art project involved cooking but his "art" kept being eaten - first by his family members and then by his art teacher as well. Nicky takes his cooking so seriously that he was willing to ruin the quads attempt to save the Getty Sporty cafe in "Quad With a Blog." The quads were discussing on the best new food to offer to attract customers in the parents' cafe. They couldn't agree on one idea and therefore settled with a combination of all of their food ideas. They invited the "Gourmet Guy" to review the food - but he gave them a bad review. They started questioning whether the guy they served the food to was really the Gourmet Guy since he seemed to like it. Soon, they realized that Nicky is the famous blogger, the Gourmet Guy. They wondered why he would give them a bad review but he told them that he has to be honest to his readers and honestly, the food lacked focus. So, they agreed to sell Nicky's idea alone for him to review again. He still gave them a bad review and said that it is still lacking. The rest of the quads begged him not to post the review but he still did it because he had a strict guideline from his editor. The editor turned out to be Nicky too. The quads got mad at Nicky and exposed him as the Gourmet Guy. Nevertheless, Nicky remained honest and truthful to his cooking. Trivia * He is a son of Tom and Anne Harper. * He is the younger brother to Dawn, Dicky and Ricky. * He is the youngest quad by four seconds. * He is the shortest quadruplet. *He is the quietest out of the quad and tries to stay out of trouble. * He has a passion for cooking. * Green is his favorite color. * He wanted to name their dog "Gary." Gallery Videos Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Boys Category:Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn Category:Harper family